


Bedtime with the Poly Hamilsquad

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: After a movie night, the poly hamilsquad carry each other to bed(I promise I write better than I summarize)





	Bedtime with the Poly Hamilsquad

Lafayette smiled as he caressed John’s face, watching as he slept. John was always the first one to go down during a movie night and Lafayette simply adored the peaceful look on his face. If only the other two would let them have their sweet moment.

“Stop hogging all the blankets!” Alexander whined.

“You’re so small, how much of the blankets do you really need?” Hercules teased in response, holding Alexander against his chest. “Besides, you’ve got me to keep you warm,” he muttered in his ear, making the smaller man blush darkly.

“Guys,” Lafayette intersected. “John’s trying to sleep. Can you stop yelling?” he asked, though he was far from annoyed. He was more worried about losing the beautiful sight below him.

But it was too late. John shifted so his face was buried in Lafayette’s stomach, the first stage of him waking up.

It could’ve been worse. At least he was asleep. Lafayette sighed and skimmed his fingers over the top of John’s head. “Come on, you know how rare it is to get him this peaceful.”

Alexander smiled a bit and nodded. “You’re right..”

“Okay, I’ll stop messing with him,” Hercules agreed, kissing Alexander’s cheek and letting him pull the blanket over both of them.

“Thank you.” Lafayette smiled and turned back to John, finding the other looking up at him with sleepy green eyes. “What’s the matter, mon cher? Is their bickering keeping you awake?” he asked, half joking.

John shook his head. “I was just taking a nap.. It’s too early to fall asleep.”

Lafayette looked at the time and chuckled. “Mon, cher, it’s already midnight. It’s us who need to get to bed.” He scooped up John and looked back at the other two. “You’re welcome to join us.”

Hercules nodded and picked up Alexander, tossing him over his shoulder.

“Hey!” the smaller man protested, squirming in Hercules’s grip.

Hercules just laughed. “Come on, Alex. I don’t want to accidentally drop you.”

Alexander tutted, but held still, letting Hercules carry him. “I’m not a kid, you know.”

“I know,” Hercules responded. “You’re just cute when you’re irritated.”

“I’m about to get really adorable,” Alexander grumbled, but Hercules knew better. Alexander was just tired and cranky.

“Let’s just get to bed,” Lafayette suggested.

John nodded and curled up against his chest. Ordinarily, he’d be acting similarly to Alexander, but he was too tired to argue and Lafayette was too warm for him to want to let go.

Hercules followed as Lafayette walked to bed, carefully pulling Alexander down to hold him against his chest as he laid down. “You know I love you, right? I’m just teasing you.”

“You’re too comfy for me to be mad,” Alexander muttered, resting his head on Herc’s chest.

Hercules smiled and ran his hands over his hair, kissing the top of his head before glancing over at Lafayette.

The Frenchman sat down on the edge of the bed and shifted John, letting John to him like a koala before laying down, smiling at Hercules. “How did we end up so lucky as to have two adorable boyfriends?”

“I don’t know, but whatever we did to deserve it, I’d do it a hundred time again,” Hercules promised, leaning over to press a quick kiss to Lafayette’s lips.

Lafayette smiled at the affection and pulled the blankets over all four of them. Hercules was right. He’d repeat the worst moments of his life ten times if it meant more sweet ones like this. “Good night..”

“Good night.”


End file.
